


殤不患以為他可以置身事外

by second27



Series: 曾經凜雪鴉沒有朋友，然後他跟蹤了一個 [4]
Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Gen, 但其他人都覺得愚人節很棒, 因為他老是躺槍, 浪巫謠試圖阻止愚人節, 除了殤不患
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second27/pseuds/second27
Summary: ──然而這是不可能的。愚人節賀文。完全沒關係的前情提要走這：凜雪鴉懷了殤不患的孩子
Series: 曾經凜雪鴉沒有朋友，然後他跟蹤了一個 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207188
Kudos: 2





	殤不患以為他可以置身事外

**Author's Note:**

> \- 《東離劍遊紀》衍生  
> \- 愚人節賀文  
> \- 假裝一下三季東離西幽組會全碰在一起  
> \- 角色屬於原作，OOC屬於我  
> \- 但要是你覺得看到了任何CP，都是幻惑香帶給你的錯覺  
> \- 換句話說，都是凜雪鴉的錯

浪巫謠記取前一年被凜雪鴉耍得團團轉的教訓，從愚人節的前三天就全神提防凜雪鴉。

殤不患見狀，忍不住道：「反正他要做什麼你也無法預料，從現在就開始疑神疑鬼的，何苦呢？」

「你就是這樣想才老是被他騙。」聆牙教訓他，「我們絕不妥協。」

殤不患無語了一番。「你知道你們反應越劇烈他越開心嗎？」

「果然是個混蛋。」聆牙十分唾棄，可是也無可奈何。甩也甩不開，真要與他決裂代價又太大，只能忍耐他這些無聊透頂的玩笑，然後想辦法在其他地方把他壓榨回來。

倒是浪巫謠沒什麼反應，只簡單道：「不能讓他騙到天命。」

殤不患二度無語。他可不覺得凜雪鴉能對睦天命做什麼。

回想起他們兩個初次見面，在浪巫謠差點就要跟凜雪鴉打起來的情況下，睦天命還能一臉誠懇地向凜雪鴉道：「我相信不患和巫謠識人的能力，既然你是他們的朋友，那想必也是可以信任的人。」這話說得，把凜雪鴉都給噎住了。

凜雪鴉在那一瞬間後馬上得意洋洋地就「朋友」二字大放厥詞的事暫且不提，至少在殤不患看來，能夠說的連那個凜雪鴉都接不住的睦天命根本不是需要被擔心的對象，該被擔心的那一個反倒是浪巫謠才對。

浪巫謠和聆牙完全沒有察覺殤不患的心思，自顧自地討論起要如何保護睦天命免於被凜雪鴉玩弄。

殤不患欲言又止。

他很想提醒浪巫謠真正好玩的那個人是誰，不過他一來不想被凜雪鴉整，二來不想被睦天命整——順帶一提後者才是最可怕的——想到最後還是閉上嘴，只隱晦地提醒道：「天命不會這麼容易被騙的。」

抱歉了搭檔，殤大俠如是想，死道友不死貧道，至少天命不會玩的太過份。

……大概吧。

*

到了愚人節這一天，浪巫謠一直很緊張地守在睦天命身邊，幾乎到了寸步不離的地步。凜雪鴉當然一臉玩味地盯著他瞧，天工詭匠完全不管他們之間的浪潮洶湧，注意力全放在自己的最新作品上。

而旁觀的殤不患則是眼觀鼻鼻觀心，貫徹自己今天能不說話絕對不開口的決心。這群人除了浪巫謠沒有一個不喜歡玩他，萬一他不小心說了什麼，目標鐵定會轉移到他身上，那他一整天的清靜都沒了。

浪巫謠千防萬防，過了大半日，凜雪鴉終於出招了。

只見他手中煙月一轉，幻化成一朵玉紅色的月季，慢慢渡到睦天命面前，朝她遞出。凜雪鴉未持花的手背在身後，微微躬身，與她對上視線。他眼眸含笑，風度翩翩，如玉的面孔上勾起溫潤的笑容，情深款款道：「天命姑娘，我以此花為禮，江山為聘，不知你可願許我一場夢？」

拿江山來許一場夢也太敗家，殤不患暗自腹誹。但浪巫謠卻沒想這麼多。他氣得咬牙切齒，連忙以身擋在那兩人之間，速度之快，連殤不患都只看到一抹虛影從眼前一晃而過。

「騙子。」他從牙縫擠出這兩個字，用自己的身體把睦天命遮得嚴嚴實實。

「天命你可能不知道，今天是東離一個神經兮兮的節日，叫做愚人節，也就是對別人開玩笑的日子，所以今天千萬不要理那個煙槍混蛋，也不要相信他說的任何話。雖然從他嘴裡說出來的話本來就不能相信啦。」聆牙嘰嘰喳喳地向睦天命解釋道，語速飛快。「還有一個傳統是如果看到有人說謊要幫忙圓，不過我和阿浪當然是不會這麼做的，放心放心。」

他們兩個的反應如此劇烈，讓睦天命愣了一下。她越過浪巫謠的肩與凜雪鴉對視一眼，兩人齊齊笑出聲。

「我相信你們不會。」睦天命咯咯笑道，「可是我會啊。」

浪巫謠神色一僵。「天命？」

「天命姊姊？」聆牙也茫了。

「哎呀，別生氣嘛。」睦天命笑得眉眼彎彎，「我看巫謠你在東離好像一直很緊張的樣子，其實不需要這樣的呀。我們都在一起，沒什麼好擔心的。」

浪巫謠頓了頓，轉過頭去看著睦天命。睦天命對他投以一個安撫的笑容，幾息後，他的背脊略略放鬆，臉色也不再那麼緊繃。

睦天命安下心來，又朝凜雪鴉道：「你只說要逗逗巫謠，沒想到居然這麼有意思。」

「這可不是我的功勞，是睦女俠的才對。」凜雪鴉謙虛道，不過根本沒人想聽他謙虛。

——可能除了睦天命以外，因為她又開始笑了。

看著又笑成一堆的兩人， 殤不患不知該作何感想。一部分的殤不患想，凜雪鴉先與睦天命通過氣了，還算沒混蛋到極限。另一部分的殤不患想，就是聯合睦天命騙人的這件事才是混蛋到極致的表現。

「你怎麼會覺得天命會被騙呢？」一旁沉浸在自己世界裡的天工詭匠終於受不了這場鬧劇，抬眼看他們。「愚人節本來就是西幽的節日啊。」

浪巫謠震驚地看向他。

「在窮暮之戰以前，西幽和東離還同屬萬輿的時候，原先受封在西方的西幽王在宮廷裡養了一個弄臣叫雅祺蒙子（註一）。雅祺蒙子平日裡伺候得西幽王十分滿意，為了犒賞他，西幽王決定讓他當個一日王爵過過乾癮。」天工詭匠慢悠悠地說起故事，「雅祺蒙子當上王後下的第一道命令，便是讓所有人都要模仿他，以小小的謊言來互相取樂。這就是愚人節最早的起源。」（註二）

浪巫謠點點頭，認真把話記起來。

「真的嗎？」聆牙好奇地問道，「那這個節日又是怎麼傳到東離的？」

殤不患保持他的態度，堅決不說話。

天工詭匠翻了翻白眼。「當然是假的，你們也太好騙。」

「哪有像你這樣的！」聆牙哀嚎，浪巫謠撥了下琴弦表示同意，那琴聲雖短，不曉得為什麼聽上去卻委屈兮兮的。「不要連你也騙人啊！阿殤你也說說他。」

「呃……」突然被點名的殤不患遲疑道。

「哎呀。」凜雪鴉一副現在才發現殤不患在的表情，「殤大俠怎麼一直沒說話呢？」

殤不患警惕起來。「你要我說什麼？」

凜雪鴉擺弄著他的煙斗，笑著反問：「你不是為浪大俠精心準備了一個玩笑嗎？」

「哪有這回事！」殤不患沒好氣地答道。

不過這已經激起了在場所有人的好奇心。聆牙代表大家發問：「真的假的？沒情趣的殤大俠也會準備玩笑話？」

「才沒有！」殤不患嚴肅道，「不要聽他瞎扯。」

本來事情應該到此為止，但殤不患忘了，熱衷於愚人節的可不只凜雪鴉一個。

「是前幾天跟我說過的那個嗎？」睦天命露出漂亮的笑容，說的卻是栽贓他的話語，「我一直很期待呢。」

殤不患差點沒給她跪下，「天命你不要胡說。」

天工詭匠抬眼看他。「就是昨天你要我幫你趕工的那個？」

「等等，怎麼連你也這麼說？」殤不患驚愕。

有了這麼多人證，不由得浪巫謠不信。他牢牢盯著殤不患瞧，一旁的聆牙催促道：「拜託你趕快說了吧，早說你和我們都早解脫！」

殤不患大喊冤枉：「就說了真的沒有啊！」

浪巫謠將信將疑地看著他，正巧與快抓狂的殤不患對上視線，兩人大眼瞪小眼，就這麼僵持不下。

半晌，其他三人全大笑起來。

聆牙茫然地環顧四周。「所以這是哪樣？」

睦天命拉起袖口按了按眼角，深呼幾口氣平復氣息，對兩位同伴端莊地笑。

「看到別人說謊要幫著圓，是東離愚人節的傳統喔。」

End.

註一：焼餅（やきもち），在日文裡是吃醋的意思。  
註二：致敬一下[這個故事](https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.thenewslens.com/amparticle/64954)

**Author's Note:**

> 「都是你這個混蛋帶壞天命。」  
> 「冤枉啊大俠，告訴她這個傳統的不是你們嗎？」


End file.
